You are my life
by Anbix
Summary: Sasori and Deidara love each other and are betrothed. This is my first story so be nice. I'm terrible at descriptions.
1. Sasori, Deidara, and love fests

Author's Note: Okay, well... It's my first fanfiction so please don't bash it too much. Dx I am just trying hard! I swear~~ This is mostly a bit of OOCness about it. Mostly fluff. Eheh. I love SasoDei or DeiSaso fluff. This is a continuation of Come Back To Me and AllThingsAnime123's fanfictions. The Sandaime's name came from "Come Back To Me's" yahoo search. It's Satetsu which literally means "Iron Sand". So enjoy. Critiques are welcome, but just don't bash too much. Oh dear repetition. Such a shame. BYTHEWAY: The Akatsuki is in an apartment in the Rain Village. It's before the whole Gaara business. Also pretty dramatic as it comes to an end, most likely a oneshot, I dunno. Depends on how good of reviews I get. Fufu. OH! By the way. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this story, or the words _Shinobi_, _Iwagakure, Sandaime, Sunagakure, or possibly Kazekage._

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I've finally found the love of my life, my partner. And I love this person with all of my heart. The best part is, I'll have them all to myself in a short time. You see, I've recently proposed to said person and it feels like we're meant for each other. He loves me and I love him. So why shouldn't this work? I mean, I'm a human puppet but I care for him. He truly is a work of art; his perfectly azure orbs, his blond hair and his cute, almost feminine, frame. I love everything about him, so that's why I want him to last forever. I'll make sure that he does, even if I have to give my life. I'll be with him for eternity. I know this is weird, me being a mere puppet, a guy, and much older than him. But why does it matter? We're in love and that's all that matters.

We can't have this being a huge deal, considering the fact that we're both S-class criminals. Just a small organization thing, if that: all of the Akatsuki, I guess, are welcome. I don't care if any of them have come, just as long as I have my Dei-chan, I'll be happy. Deidara is the name of my fiancee, by the way. I just want everything to be perfect. I guess I'm getting a little nervous. I don't know how everything's going to end up. All I know is that I don't want anything ever to happen to my Deidara again. After the first two things, the attack of the other Iwagakure shinobi. I just don't know how this is all going to happen. All I know is that I completely love Deidara and that's all you need to know as well.

Tonight, instead of staying in my crowded little room, we stay in his, which is somehow larger than mine. He lets me stroke his hair as I watch him lay there, half sleeping. I don't know if he's staying up to see me, or if I'm keeping him up. I lean down and plant a soft kiss on his forehead and get a warm smile in return. He's got his hair down, a bit damp from his recent shower. He turns to his back and gently pats his chest, which is I suppose a signal for me to rest on him. I hesitate, considering his recent wound. However, it may be healed up.

"Are you still injured, Dei-chan?" I murmur softly, my voice cracking a bit. I watch intently for any signs of a nod, but he shakes his head in denial. "Perhaps I should rest. I do feel a bit tired." I manage to say, resting my head on his chest, hearing his rhythmic heartbeat and the rise and fall of his breathing. I felt as if I were heavy, so I lift my head up slightly, and see him smiling, sound asleep, murmuring my name in a voice barely audible. I smile warmly and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me as well.

* * *

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

In the morning my eyes flicker awake with the bright sunlight, I feel a weight atop my chest and then remember letting Sasori-no-Danna cuddling up to me last night. I yawn, trying to keep completely still in order to let him sleep more. God only knows how much sleep he gets. But then, I feel a tickle in my nose, and can't hold back a sneeze; this sudden jolt wakes up my Danna and he sits up then groggily rubs his eyes.

"G-good morning, Danna, un." I say, my voice still thick with sleep.

He yawns and nods, smoothing down his hair a bit. "Morning, Dei-chan." He says, his smile so sweet that I swear my heart will explode. I examine his perfect features, smiling warmly, but then I notice that he's frowning slightly so I wrap my arms around him.

"Something wrong, Danna?" I murmur, a hint of worry could be caught in my voice. He responded with shaking his head no, I sigh contently and stand up, grabbing my hair-tie, pulling my hair up into the usual ponytail. It's gotten rather long, perhaps I should see into getting it cut. "All right.." I murmur, hastily pulling on a pair of pants, then my t-shirt, and finally my cloak. Carefully smoothing down my bangs, I watch him watching me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem.. I don't know, kind of far away this morning. Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong, because if I-" He cut me off.

"Deidara.. Calm down, you haven't done anything wrong. I promise." He flashes me a warm smile.

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I stand up and hug Deidara's dressed figure, taking in his scent with a smile. I then realize that I'm in the same exact clothes as yesterday. I really should go change, however on my way to the door, Deidara grabs my wrist.

"Do you want to do anything today, Danna? Or are you busy? I mean, I don't mind just staying here. Or we could go somewhere whatever you want to." He speaks in a hurried tone. I quirk my eyebrow in amusement, grinning slightly, which causes him to tilt his head.

"Dei-chan, I'll do whatever you would like me to do. However, I must work on my mission body... And my Sandaime puppet..." I let my voice trail off. Today was the anniversary of which I was an official member of Akatsuki. The day I killed my sensei, Satetsu; he's my Sandaime puppet. I glanced at Deidara, who was biting the inside of his lip, examining me. I just shot him a smile, trying to forget, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget Satetsu. But now I had Deidara, so I shouldn't be thinking of him. Such a shame to find the one that you love, when you still love someone else who is deceased. I stretched and gave him a hug. "Deidara."

"Yes? What is it?" He snapped out of his thoughts to answer me, his blond hair slightly tangled looking, but he still looked fine to me, he always did. He was a beautiful man, a bit femenine in some ways, I can't help but notice that whenever he looks concerned or when he smiles, just about all the time. His voice just breaks the tie of being feminine. But, I believe that he is perfect the way that he is. And I completely love him.

"What do _you_ want to do today?" I ask him, quirking and eyebrow and taking hold of his hand, his hands soft in mine, I kiss his cheek and smile warmly.

"Well, I don't really care what we do. Just whatever you want to do." He said, smiling warmly. "I could watch you make your repairs, we could go for a walk, or we could just.... Y'know. Cuddle or something." I could tell he didn't really want to refer to it as cuddle by the way that he said it. Or perhaps he was leading onto more than I realized.

"Don't you want to eat something? I mean, you usually eat in the morning or something right? Dammit, Hidan and Kakuzu return today from their mission. And Itachi's going to be a bitch about our relationship.. I don't know if we should tell anyone else. But then Tobi will probably blab the news to everyone. Deidara can you do something for me?"

"Yes, of course." He pauses, anticipating what I'm going to say.

"Go tell Tobi not to tell _anyone_ about us, all right?" I ask, giving him a tight hug. He nods and kisses my neck, I feel myself shiver slightly and he smirks, hurrying out the door. I leave his room shortly after, heading to my room. I lay out my Sandaime puppet, caressing his face. His black locks tangled up as I run my fingers through the hair.

"Satetsu-sensei... I've found the one that I love the most. You've got to just... Let me go.. I won't let him do to me what Orochimaru did. I promise. I will do as you asked of me. I'll always love you, but I love Deidara too." I wrap my arms around the puppet, then lift up, feeling the arm, bending it up to touch my face. I remember...

_"Sasori, I love you," he said, holding me close to his chest so I could hear his heart beating. I smiled, nodding my head and taking in his scent._

_"I love you too, Sandaime-sensei..." I murmur softly_

_"Sasori, call me 'Satetsu-sensei' now. If you call me by name. Or you could just call me 'Sensei' if you would like," He ran his fingers through my hair, caressing my face and then kissing my forehead._

_"Hai.." I murmured softly, then fell asleep in his arms, after our time of intimacy, we often held each other and I fell asleep in his arms often. People may find it odd, considering I was, what, twelve at the time, but I find it fine._

I hear footsteps outside my door and quickly pull away from the puppet, pretending I'm working out a knot in the elbow or something. The door opens up and Deidara steps in with a cup of tea in his hands, I can smell it from where I knelt.

"Sasori. I've had this question for a long time, but felt that you'd think that I was stupid if I asked.. But why did you turn yourself into a puppet?" he asked, gazing down at me, carefully sipping some of the hot tea.

I hesitated, thinking. "I thought that it would be best for the battle field... I thought with it that I would be invincible and emotionless. So then i could be the best Shinobi I could be and the distractions couldn't get in my way... I guess."

Deidara set his cup of tea down on my work bench, careful not to spill it, then moved his way towards me, sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyes widened as he tightened his hold, I patted his head, smiling down at him. "That's really how you felt?"

"Yes, before I met you, Dei-chan." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, smiling warmly. I just felt bad for loving him, but still holding Satetsu close to me as well. "Because before I officially joined the Akatsuki, I had a relationship that got in the way of me being the best that I could be. But. That was in the past, now I have you. And we're betrothed.. I'll protect you forever." I said, placing a hand to his cheek.

He nodded, closing his eyes and I slid down to sit beside him, letting him lean against me so that he could rest, because to tell the truth, he wasn't supposed to be out of bed. "Mm.. May I ask who that person was?" He gazed up at me, I didn't want to tell him, but he looked like he wanted to know.

"His name was Satetsu. He was the Sandaime of Sunagakure.. I was twelve when we first fell in love.. And he gave me his body after I turned mine to a puppet. His body to use as a puppet. And, to tell the truth. It's just a long story. Too long to tell."

"Oh.." And that was all he said. "Sasori-san. I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll go with you, Deidara."

"Nono, you don't have to. I'll just.. Go by myself you can work on your puppets."

"Deidara, I _want _to go with you. I don't want you to go by yourself, something might happen to you and then I'd never forgive myself." I said, pleading and begging almost.

"If you want to.. We need to talk, Sasori." he said.

* * *

**DEIDARA'S P.O.V.**

I'm on a walk with my Danna, I need to discuss something with him. He did say that he loved his Sandaime puppet. Can it be that he would love it more than me? He seems nervous on our walk, he changed into his battle body, in the case of anything happening. I let out a sigh, keeping my gaze lowered at the ground. It's another rainy day, but whatever it always rains here, no?

"Sasori... You know that I just want you to be happy, correct?" I ask softly

"Yes I know this. And I am, why?"

"Am I making you happy..?" I glance up at him, frowning, starting to feel cold from the rain.

"Yes you are. You're making me very happy and I'm very pleased to have you with me..."

"Oh."

"Now, you wanted to speak with me about something?" he asked.

"Yes, Sasori." I heave a sigh and draw in a breath uncomfortably. "Do you still love your Sandaime?"

He was silent, gazing at me. "I love him like a-"

"Sasori. Do you want to be with him?" I ask, tears threatening to fall. "All I want is to you to be with the one that you truly love." My voice cracks before I burst into tears, turning away from him, holding back sobs. My chest tightens up drastically as I break out into sobs. "You don't have to *sob* say with me if you don't want to, Sasori*sobsob*!" I shouted, storming off, into the muddy road, not looking back, but I didn't hear his footsteps come after me.

* * *

**SASORI'S P.O.V.**

Deidara just left me, crying. I didn't know if I should chase after him or just sit down, I just stood there and let him walk away. He was gone now... It had been an hour and he hadn't returned. My eyes widened at the thought of something happening. No time to go back to the base. I just ran, the bottom of my cloak getting soaked and drenched with muddy water. I run for a long time, the whiteout affect taking over me, then I'm just running, my legs carrying me wherever they wish. Eventually the white-out affect had ceased, stopping me in front of a Deidara lying on the ground. My eyes widen as I drop to my knees beside him, taking him up into my arms, feeling as though tears would fall if they could... But... Crying was for humans, was it not?

"Kusou, Deidara! _Wake up_! Kousougane! Just wake up if that's all you do. That's all I _need_ you to do!" I said, placing the back of my hand to his cheek. Warmth. Very much warmth. His face was very hot. Did he have a fever?" I let out a contented sigh, picking him up bridal style, and then putting him on my back, piggyback style whilst holding his legs. I began to run quickly, the whiteout affect soon taking over until I ran into the base.

"Konan, Kisame, Tobi..." I called out; however, nobody answered me. I hurried to Deidara's room, quickly pulling him out of his wet clothes, examining his body with lust. _No!_ I thought, shaking my head clear of those thoughts as I got a towel and dried him off, pulling new clothes on him. I took off his forehead protector, getting a cold wash cloth to place over his forehead. "Just, get better..." I kissed his cheek, resting my head on his stomach, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**DEIDARA'S P.O.V.**

I awake in my bed, warm and dry, a cold cloth on my forehead. A weight was on my stomach, shifted up to my chest, I looked and saw Sasori's red hair. This wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep on me like this, but it was okay with me. I yawned, then coughed, closing my eye and resting my head back down on the pillow.

"Deidara..?" He asks softly, raising up, onto his knees and placing his hand to my cheek. "I love you more than anyone else could _ever_ love you and more than I have loved _anyone_ in my life... Hell, Deidara," he paused for a long time.

I open my eye and gaze at him, "Yes?"

"Deidara.. I just.."

"What is it, Sasori?"

"I just _need_ you. I completely _love_ you. Deidara.. Why have you stopped calling me by 'Danna' and reverted to calling me by name?" He asks softly.

"Because, I.. I thought you didn't love me anymore." I sit up, tears threatening to fall whilst my chest tightens up again.

"Deidara... I do love you... If I didn't have you, I'd die... Because, you're my life..."


	2. Whispers of a thousand loves

**A/N:** Whilst something is in parenthesis.. Is the translation. Usually will be in bold and Italics in my writing.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO If I did, stuff like this would happen and nobody would read it. xD

* * *

**DEIDARA'S P.O.V.**

I stare at my Danna, shock running through my veins. I'm his life? Is that what he'd just said? But how? How can that be? I mean, he… I feel my cheeks get red as tears form in my right eye and spill down my cheeks. I look away from him, then feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me close. My eye widens as I just sit there, him holding me into him.

"Deidara... I'm telling you the truth. I do love you, with all of my heart. I swear..." I hear his voice crack as I herd him say this, tightening his hold on me. "I want you and only you.. You're all that I want. You're all that I need. But if you're not happy with me, I'll remove myself from you."

"Sasori. I just want you to be happy. That will bring me the greatest joy, so if you're more in love with another person ever, tell me and I'll help you however I can." I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him to be happy with me. Not somebody else, but me. I don't want him to stop wanting me. I ease myself into Sasori whilst wrapping my arms around him.

"Deidara. You are what makes me happy.. I just told you that you're my life... And I don't want you to ever forget that" He said, I look up at him and he has the most serious face on him, as if he might just cry or something. I blush and gaze up at him.

"H-hai _**(yes)**_..." I say, the blush deepening as he leans down and kisses me on the lips, closing his eyes. I can't help but to kiss back, enjoying it every step of the way as he wraps his arms around me tightly. I shrink back, nuzzling into him and closing my eyes, tears sliding down my right cheek. "A-arigatou** _(thank you)_**.." I murmur.

He nods and kisses the top of my head, stroking my hair. I felt him kiss my neck over and over, I couldn't help but to let out a slight moan, which I'm guessing he liked. then I realized that this might be our first time to get intimate, I want this to happen. However, I'm pretty sure that I'll be the uke(less dominate in a relationship, bottom in secks). I kissed up and down his neck, getting a smile of approval before having him tug roughly at my cloak, the buttons snapping open. I did the same and we slid our cloaks off of each other, and I felt him slip his hand up my shirt, feeling my toned abdomen. We murmured some sweet nothings to each other before he finally decided that he'd had enough of that and roughly tugged my shirt up and over my head, then connecting our lips together again as soon as that happened. I found it a bit unfair to do that, letting him be inside his shirt whilst I'm exposed. I tug angrily at his shirt, finding it difficult to get off of him because he won't raise his arms and part his lips with mine. Finally I just pull my face away and make him raise his arms, tugging his shirt off and tossing it aside, he slides atop me, pinning me down and begins to suck on my neck. I let out a moan and close my eyes, when suddenly-

"Deidara, Sasori. Leader-sama wants to... Uhhm.. I'll give you two some time to get dressed then Leader-sama wants to see you about your 'Relationship' as he said." Kisame murmured, hurrying out the door. I couldn't help but chuckle at the blush on his face.

* * *

**~LATER~**

Sasori and I didn't get to have our 'first-time' then, but I enjoyed what we did get done. I was still a bit frustrated that we were interrupted. I walked slowly to Leader's room, and knocked on the door, Sasori behind me, a bored expression on his face. Leader swung the door open, and walked away, sitting back down at his desk, the room was dark, minimal lighting.

"Sasori.. Deidara. I've heard from Konan that you two are seeing each other.. Is this a true fact? And if so, I would prefer if you didn't. Relationships ju-"

I cut him off. "Leader-sama. We're in love with each other. You have romances with Konan-san. Hidan and Kakuzu secretly have romances... And Kisame and Itachi have romances. Hell, even Tobi and Zetsu have romances with each other. If you're blindly pointing out _only_ ours, then that's a bit unfair! And Hypocritical!" I snapped. He just stared at me, speechlessly. Surprised and slightly angered by my statement.

"Very well... You may stay together. But if I notice negativity about the way your work-life changes... I'll have to split you apart.. Dismissed."

And so we turned and walked out. "Sasori-san... Hmn." I murmured.

"I don't have a ring for you, but you have one for me.." I glance down at the diamond ring on my left ring-finger. "What kind should I get you? Just a band, perhaps?"

He nodded. "If you want to.. You don't have to if you don't want to get me one. I'll buy one for myself. Out of Kakuzu's funds, of course." He smirked slightly, clearly he could enjoy frustrating Kakuzu. I sighed contently and moved closer to him, letting him wrap his right arm around my waist as I leaned against him slightly. I felt him grab my ass and I jumped slightly, not expecting that move. I grinned up at him. "We do still have some time before we, y'know.... Have to do anything... Do you want to-"

"SASORI AND DEIDARA ARE FUCKING GAY TOGETHER?! THIS IS THE BEST SHIT I'VE SEEN. AHAHAH!" I could place that voice anywhere: Hidan. I guessed he would find out sooner or later. But I didn't think it would have been right now. I heaved a sigh and gazed at my Danna, a pleading look in my eyes. He let me go and turned to glare at Hidan.

"For your information, nitwit... Deidara's injured... And I've been helping him around. That's all." He lied, trying to keep it on the 'down low' as he called it. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got a limp, hmn.." I added quickly, glaring at Kakuzu. I knew this wasn't true, but Sasori-no-danna didn't want people to think down on him. And he wasn't ready yet. I sighed and gazed down at the ground. I wanted people to know, but he didn't.. I guess he sensed the discomfort and slight bit of angst in my voice because he lifted my head up by my chin and kissed me, with Hidan standing right there.

"Maybe we are together a little bit. Hell, We're engaged even. I proposed whilst we were gone. However.. Do you think that your lover would love you enough to do that? I got him a ring... We're betrothed." Now it sounded like he was bragging, just to make me happy about it. I smiled warmly and wrapped my arms around him, kissing at his neck. "Mmnhh.." He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. I smiled and let go of him, but kept ahold of his right arm, walking him back to my room, leaving Hidan there all by himself to ponder the extent of his "lover's" love for him.

* * *

**HIDAN'S P.O.V.**

I stood there, completely enraged about them getting together and being able to speak about it. Kakuzu and I never told ANYONE about our relationship. Well, I didn't at least. Who knows how they all found out.. Probably Zetsu murmuring some shit to Tobi who blabbed to everyone. I hate him. I hated everyone at that moment. The first thing I could think to do was go bitch and complain to Kakuzu, so that's what I did. I stormed back to his room, pounding on his door with my fist, then didn't even wait for him to answer and then I barged right in, to him holding something in his hand.

"What the fuck is the big idea?! Letting them get together before we get together?! Or are you too cheap to be able to do even that?" I shouted at him, enraged. My breathing was heavy and my face was red. I was very flustered, what can I say. But I was actually trying to hold back on my anger. "What the _HELL _is in your hand?!" I screamed, glaring shurriken and kunai knives towards him. He just stared at me, silently. "Well?! What is it, Kakuzu!?" I wanted to stab him or something, I was so mad.

"It's a surprise.. For your birthday." He mumbled, clenching his fist tightly, turning away from me. Something in his voice broke me, I couldn't help it. Did he really not love me enough to make me his for real? I felt tears spill down my cheeks. The strange thing about when I cried, I didn't make any noise usually. So I just cried like a _statue_.

"O-oi... Kakuzu.." I murmured, my voice cracking and breaking whilst I said it, wiping my eyes and sniffing, going and wrapping my arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry.." My heart sunk, I wanted him to acknowledge me, but he didn't do anything but sit there, staring at his hand. He opened his hand and I saw a golden band... A ring. A whole fucking ring. Not a part of one, but a whole one. I was speechless, so I just started sobbing unceasingly. I sobbed into his shoulder. He pushed me away at first, then turned the chair to face me, standing me up along with himself to go back over to our "love-seat" to sit down, he leaned back slightly in the chair, causing it to recline a bit, so he was slightly slanted in an obtuse angle. I just rested my head on his chest and cried, him consoling me. I'm such a jackass.

* * *

**KONAN'S P.O.V.  
**

I smirk wildly, the monitoring system I've placed spontaneously throughout the apartment were for good use. Now there were two couples that were betrothed. Next targets for me: Itachi and Kisame along with Zetsu and Tobi. Perhaps once everyone else has someone, Pein will claim his love for me for a real time. Normally he hints at it and leaves me hanging. He hasn't even acknowledged me as anything of any significance in the past few months. I sighed, running a hand through my indigo coloured hair, his behaviour would not be tolerated. I had to see him. First thing's first... He must remember that it's my birthday today... I reminded him a few weeks ago... However, he's so busy most of the time that he doesn't actually listen to what I say. So, I place some lipstick on, cherry red along with some "slut-gloss" as I used to joke about it being called. But now I just call it "lip gloss" as most normal females of my age do... However I'm not the normal female of my age. Normal females my age can't find one person that they want. But I know who I want... I want Pein. He's the one that I want. I walk to his office, stepping in quietly, he's bombarded with sloppy and messy stacks of papers on his usually neat and tidy desk. I gaze at him and then walk over to him, gazing at him.

"Pein.." I murmur, putting on the straightest face that I knew.

"Hmmn?" He didn't look up, he wasn't paying attention.

"Look at me, Pein." I demanded, a bored expression in my monotoned voice. He sighed and placed down his pen, gazing up at me, rather irritated.

"What...?" He muttered.

"Pein... Why don't you ever want to hang out like how we did when we were kids..?" I murmured.

"Because I'm not a kid anymore, and neither are you. That question didn't even deserve to be dignifyed with an answer." He snapped, I shrunk back, a bit hurt. So he didn't want to even be around me?

"You don't want me to be here?" I ask, fighting back tears, I let my hair fall over and shade my eyes so he couldn't see, biting my lower lip.

He remained silent for a moment. "That is not what I said... The phrase 'hang out' is a bit odd.." He stood from his desk and walked over to me, lifting my chin up to face him, I blinked several times, to keep tears from falling. He examined me carefully and then placed a finger to my lips.

"You're wearing lipstick today...?" He half questioned. "What is the reason for this?"

"I wear it on special occasions..." I said, hoping that he'd remember what today was.

"It's a special occasion?" He asked, a bit cluelessly.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "You don't remember what today is...?" I ask angrily, furrowing my brow.

"I don't remember today having any other importance to any other day."

"You... Today's my birthday! God. I can't believe you!" I pull away from him and let the tears spill down my cheeks as I glare at him, then storm out the door, noticing that he went after me. But I didn't care.

* * *

**PEIN'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that today was her birthday. That was what was so important? I can't believe that I forgot.. I feel like such an idiot. I've been so caught up with the organization, paperwork, and such that I'd forgotten.

"Konan..." I murmured, frowning, but not daring to cry. I never cried. It was a sign of weakness. Any emotion was. But.. What was I feeling at that moment? I was frustrated, sad, and irritated. Those are emotions, why is it that I'm softening up? These whiney members are probably what's getting to me. Hell, if you can't beat them, join them. I've said that sometimes... Demo (but) I just want her to be happy. If I cannot find happiness myself, which I probably wouldn't be able to. Konan, Konan, Konan. What will I ever do with you? You're so difficult. Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?

Then again, I suppose she told me about it and I wasn't paying attention. That made me feel bad. I sighed heavily and stalked out of my room/office, which was the largest one because I chose it for myself. I sighed heavily and continued walking, searching for her. I checked Itachi's and Kisame's, not in there but they were straddling eachother, which I admit offinded me slightly, but I didn't say anything. Then came Hidan and Kakuzu's room, they were just sitting there holding eachother. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. Since her and I shared the same room segment area, so she wouldn't be there. I doubt that she'd be in any of the normal areas. So she had to be in Sasori or Deidara's room.

I walked to the door and listened intently, the sounds of sobbing, her sobbing and the sound of Deidara trying to comfort her in all of his gayness. Sasori, I bet, was just sitting and watching, patting her back. I glared at the glared at the ground, Knocking on the door gently.

A gasp, some sniffing and eye wiping and a few extra sobs later and Konan answered the door, opening it a crack only to expose one eye. Her eyeliner and eyeshadow were smudged up so I frowned and gave her my most apologetic and upset look that I could form.

"K-nan-san..." I murmured softly, my voice broke (in the "_Kon_" part of her name) whilst I said it. I cleared my throat, my voice hadn't cracked in so long. That was weird and it felt weird as well. I pushed the door open slightly more, squinting of the sudden brightness of the room. I grabbed ahold of her arm and yanked her out of the room, a little more rougher than I expected and was hoping for. She bit her lower lip, wincing slightly as if she thought that I might hit her. I pulled their door shut and dragged her back to "our" room and slammed the door shut. I wrapped my arms around her, pushing her head into my shoulder whilst whispering into her ear.

"Konan, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you.. Please forgive me. I." I stopped there, waiting to see if she'd first accept my apology before I went on.

She nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around me and sniffing again. "Mm.. All right." She murmured. She paused before adding, "You what?" She gazed at me, her cheeks slightly blushed, and then the strange thing is that I started to blush.

"A-anou... _**(****u-um...) **_Nevermind..." I murmured, then failed an attempt to pull away from her. She held on tightly, causing me to blush even more, her slender body pressed into mine. I swallowed hard and let out a soft sigh, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're not going to give up?" I questioned, already knowing the answer the answer. She shook her head slightly, gazing up at me, her azure eyes seemed to be glowing slightly, I dont' know how well she was adjusted to the dark light. I hoped she couldn't see my face. "Well... The truth is that I." I paused to gaze at her, then I looked away. "I like you" I felt like a child expressing his feelings for some little school girl, but we were adults. "I love you, Konan." I added hastily, softly. Hoping that she wouldn't hear, but she did because she let go of me, then pulled away. "I'm sorry, Konan. I didn't want to tell you because I di-"

She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, whispering in my ear, "I love you too, Pein. I have for so long... So very long. I just never thought that you would notice or care for my feelings." She murmured.

"Well, I do." I kissed her cheek, then she pressed our lips together, causing me to blush madly whilst she wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to have to hold her up by her thighs, I stumbled forward slightly, then caught myself (luckily). We kissed for quite some time before parting for breath. That was my _first_ kiss that I can remember. That's very strange, don't you think?


	3. Romances galore

**A/N: **Well here we go. Another chapter. Zetsu's bad side is in bold italics and his regular good side is not. I'm bringing in some moar romances~~~3 n.n

**

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V.**

I'm a bit worried about Konan; she just got pulled out of our room whilst sobbing by Leader-sama. She was pretty upset with him and he just kind of dragged her out. But there wasn't any screaming or anything. I wondered if I should go check on her, but I just leaned back to my Danna and admired my engagement ring that he had given to me. I loved that ring, but not as much as I loved him. Honestly, we really didn't need to have a wedding. I'd tell him that later, some other time. I'm too tired now. It's been a long day. A little too long, if you ask me, I was really tired by that time. It had to be really late. I glanced the clock and confirmed my assumption of it being late, 3:05.

"Sasori-danna.. I'm tired. Again.. How about I head to bed..." I suggest, shrugging slightly, stifling a yawn. He moved my long hair out of my face, then smiled down at me.

"Of course." He said softly, wrapping his arms around me and then kissed my cheek. I smiled, feeling a blush creep up on my face.

"Thank you." I murmured, rubbing my eyes drowsily. He let me go and I lay down, closing my eyes and sighing contently, then felt him lay down beside me. I nuzzled into him, feeling him place one arm over me. Soon I was welcomed by the sweet sweet blanket of sleep.

* * *

**Pein's P.O.V.**

Well, now that things were better between Konan and I.. I guess I should just get back to work. But.. I don't want to. I want to be with her. I gently put her down and kiss her again, wrapping my arms around her. She smiles and kisses my cheek, turning and walking out my quarters, into her own.

I didn't know if she wanted me to stop her or not, so I just let her go. I stalked back to my bed and flopped back on it. We can't really allow people to know of our relationship. But... The way she went to Sasori and Deidara... I don't know what all she told them. I sighed in a rather frustrated way and put my arms behind my head, bending my left leg so it was up at about a 90° angle and left the other one flat on the mattress. I sigh again, closing my slate-coloured orbs, and find myself lost in my thoughts and then drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I watched Deidara sleep, upset with the fact that I couldn't find sleep myself. So I just held him close. He was warm and he looked so beautiful, elegant in his sleep. I smiled to myself and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come. But it never did. Many many times I wish that I was still completely human and not a puppet. I always feel that I'll never be good enough for him, I worry so much that I won't be enough. That was part of the reason that I used to push him away. Why I always treated him like shit. Why I constantly had to tell myself that I hated him. I sighed softly and opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Another sleepless night. But as long as I had my Deidara, I would be all right. As long as he was happy.

* * *

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

I finally got ahold of myself. I can't believe that I got so worked up over a ring. But... We did now have a promise that we would be together, though I doubt that I'd ever have to wear it in public, our relationship had to be a secret.. I'd just put it on display. In a place where only I could find.

"Kakuzu." I said, back to my original self. "Why did you do this?"

"Because.. We have been together for so long.. We've loved eachother. And.. We just needed a promise." he murmured softly, gazing down at the ground. He stood and went over to his own bed, flopping down closing his eyes. I just lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and then turning over to my side and gazing at him. He was asleep..

* * *

**Zetsu's P.O.V.**

Information gathering was easy. But sometimes even I found it odd that I spoke to myself. Multiple personalities. I was never normal. I was always an outcast. I don't even remember my parents. I remember growing up by myself in isolation. And I didn't like it. I always longed to belong. But.. Because of my bad side I never could. I remember my first day at the ninja academy... We had to introduce ourselves. I introduced myself, figuring that my bad side would be fine. But in the middle of my introduction..

_**A smart-assed bastard started making faces at us. So I told the bitch off. It's not my fault that everything was ruined. I was sticking up for us.**_

Well, yes, that's pretty much it. But he also laughed. I wasn't planning on doing anything... But _he _decided to jump in. I hate arguing with myself. It's really a terrible thing.

Ever since Tobi came along.. Well, Madara. But everybody calls him 'Tobi' so he can stay under-cover. We both love him. He is ours and well, we are his. We all love eachother. We watch after him, and he watches after us. He's now trying to become a "Member" so then he can be a bigger part of the Akatsuki. Leader-sama is the man _behind _the man in the mask. He takes orders from To... Ma.. Tobi. I'm still not quite sure what to call him in private... I know that he's Madara, but..

_**Just call him Tobi, smart ass. It makes everything so much fucking easier. You're so damn stupid sometimes.. I swear.**_

I sigh softly, and close my eyes, we were inside of the famous "Venus-fly-trap" that sat atop our shoulders. It was shut tightly, as it often was. I liked to sleep this way. It made me feel safe. And thankfully, sleep is what came next.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I sat quietly, as I always did, on my bed. I do not move, I do not blink. I do not were very few occasions that I did speak, but this was not one of those occasions. I lay back on my bed and stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Ooii. Itachi-san." I hear Kisame break into my train of thought, as he always does and I switch my blank gaze to him. He frowns at me and stands, walking over to my bed.

"Y'know... Sasori and Deidara are betrothed." He said softly, as if hinting that he and I should be betrothed. I sit up and move some of my long, ebony-coloured hair out of my face, my gaze hardening before softening a bit.

"Mhh..." I stand and start to walk past him. And the strangest thing was that he actually _blocked_ my path towards the door, holding his arms out him like a child. "Kisame.." I utter. I gaze up at his face and see him wearing a very hurt expression.

"Itachi-san... You never listen to anything that I have to say, well frankly, I'm getting quite sick of it. Just for once, listen to what I have to say with open ears. Please don't just ignore me. You never say that you care for me or anything anymore. You had a time period that you showed a different side of you to me... Now that side of you is gone. I've had enough of this. I don't want our relationship just based upon sex. I want an intimate relationship. I don't care if you don't want to show our relationship out of our own privacy, but in our own privacy I want some affection and love." He sighed and shook his head, lowering his arms. "If you don't want this relationship, then it's fine by me. Just don't be switching out on me all of the time." He added, his voice barely audible even to me.

"Kisame.. I want a relationship. It's just hard to act the way that you want me to act all of the time. I'm trying to be more open, but sometimes things happen and I just want to keep to myself. Ever since Leader-sama walked in on us..." I left it open, my voice monotoned.

"I see.." His voice cracked in the middle, that was the first time I ever heard it crack before, and then he turned away from me, rushing out of the door. He was probably going to cry to somebody else, like Sasori and Deidara since _they _had an intimate relationship... That was something that I didn't like about him... He always acted childish and he always wanted things, never satisfyed about what he had.

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I had finally been dozing for a little bit, then big Kisame came bursting through the door, practically in tears. I sat up, rather frustrated at him for waking me.

"What is it, Kisame?" I mumble groggily. I was tired now.

"Itachi..." He sobbed and sat down on the foot of Deidara's bed.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Comforting somebody other than my Deidara might pose a problem, since the only way that I knew how to comfort at the moment was showing love and affection. And if my Deidara woke up during, he would get angry. I still wasn't an expert in relationship issues and such, Deidara was better at it than me. "What about Itachi?" I ask, yawning.

"He's... Just so difficult. I want him to love me, and he says that he does. But.. Lately he's just been acting as if we had nothing. And he doesn't want people to know of our relationship. He... I just want an intimate relationship. He's been switching in and out of comfort and pure loathing... I just want him to pick one and stick with it.." His voice was calmer and no more sobbing. At least he wasn't crying anymore. But I couldn't help but worry about him.

"I see... Well.. Tell him how you feel.." I murmured, not really knowing what else to say.

"I tried that! He didn't care about what I had to say.." He looked over at me, obviously upset with my answer.

At this point, my Deidara began to stirr. I sighed and gently stroked his hair.

"How did it work out so well for you and Deidara?" He asked, gazing down at his lap.

"At first he was just giving me affection... And that upset me because I thought he was mocking me.. Because I did have feelings for him. So I lashed out at him.. But then we had an understanding of eachother.." I smile warmly down at Deidara. I doubted that he would mind if I turned his bedside lamp on, considering that it was on his side it posed a problem. I turned the lampshade over away from him and then turned the light on, causing it to be shined over in the opposite direction, but still giving me enough light to see Kisame's facial expression.

"I see... So should I do what Deidara did? Just random acts of kindness?" He asked.

"Well.. Deidara also accidently broke one of my puppets and then gave me brownies for it... And that just ticked me off because I didn't want his feelings at first. But... I don't know. Really.. All I know is that I've never been happier." I felt Deidara shift positions, then heard him groan slightly.

"Sasori-no-Dannaa... hnn..." Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head in my lap.

"I see... I don't know if acting nice to him will work, I always do pretty much whatever he wants me to do. I can't be any nicer. Perhaps I'll just act cruel to him... See how he likes it" He stood and wiped his eyes, although I didn't see any tears in his eyes, and then made his way out the door.

"Ugh... Finally.." I muttered after about a minute. Deidara looked so cute the way that he was. I guess I couldn't disturb him so then I could lay back down. I just sat the way that I was, but I leaned back slightly so then I could rest against the wall, giving me some support so then I could rest a little bit. I closed my eyes and then sleep came over me after waiting patiently.

* * *

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

I walked back to me and Itachi's room, a completely different expression on my face. When I walked back in, I didn't say a word to him, just pulled my shoes off and removed my cloak.

"Kisame." He said flatly, I didn't respond. I didn't even look at him. I'm going to be how Sasori was, so then he'll have to come around.

"Kisame... Answer me.." He commanded, his voice sounded edgy.

I didn't answer him, but I did give him a cold stare before laying down in my bed and closing my eyes.

"Ooii... Kisame." He almost whined, desperate for attention. I heard him walk over to my bed.

"The hell do you want? Whiny bitch..." I muttered, it hurt me to do so, but I wanted him to love me and I was going to do whatever it takes.

"Kisame... You've never spoken to me that way before.. What has gotten into you?" He asked, climbing into my bed, seeing as there was enough room because I was on the inside edge that was against the wall.

"Wouldn't you rather not have contact with me? Get out of my bed."

"No." He said flatly.

"No?"

"No. You don't tell me what to do." He informed me, staring at the back of my head, I could feel it burning through me.

"I-itachi-san.." I murmured softly, turning to face him.

"Mm.. You've been talking to someone? You never act like that." He stated.

"I spoke to Sasori... I thought that you'd like it more when I was more assertive." I muttered.

"I like you the way that you are." He said.

I absorbed this information for awhile, but when I next looked at him, he was sleeping.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The third chapter.


End file.
